


Meeting of Fraldarius and Dominic

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Meetings, Gen, Role Reversal, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: The first meeting between the Fraldarius heiress and the Dominic heir.
Series: Felannie Week Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Kudos: 3
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Meeting of Fraldarius and Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1st Day of Fantasy Felannie Week. Day 1: Role Reversal
> 
> Enjoy!!

“How much longer will we be there?” The dark blue-haired girl with ring loops asked in excitement as the man next to her with long dark blue-haired wearing a robe smiling at her, while they were in the carriage.

“We will be there shortly, Annette. So please, just hold on your excitement for now” He answered simply and patted her head as she gently swiped his hand away from her, feeling embarrassed from the head pat. A giggle let out by another person, a knight in metal armor bearing House Fraldarius insignia.

“Father, please don’t do that!! You know how embarrassing I feel when you do that!!” She scolded him with bit of blush presented on her face as the man giggled at her.

“I’m sorry, Annette. But please contain your excitement when we got there” He said to her as she nodded excitedly before continued waiting with her father. Annette Huguette Fraldarious, daughter to Rodrigue Archille Fraldarius, was on her way to Garreg Mach Monastery, the academy where students studied the art of warfare to protect Fodlan from the invading threats such Amyran. For her, she wanted to become a knight just like her brother, Glenn was back in his days and she couldn’t wait to be taught there. After some time had passed, they finally arrived at the monastery.

“We are here, Duke Fraldarius” A knight told him as soon as the carriage came to a halt and stopped before the main entrance. The door to the carriage opened up as the knight, Duke Fraldarius and Annette exited out of the carriage with the knights outside carrying the belongings. Annette stood marveling at the monastery, basked in its architecture and its sheer size as her father Rodrigue smiled at her and so did the knight, under his helmet. Before them, stood a green-haired man wearing an elaborate blue robe with two knights beside him as Rodrigue and the knight approached him.

“Welcome to Garreg Mach Monastery, I’m Seteth, the chief aid to Archbishop Rhea and the instructor here at the academy” The man introduced himself as Rodrigue looked at his stunned daughter and couldn’t help but smiling at her when she was excited to be here.

“Could you please show her around the monastery, brother?” Rodrigue asked the knight next to him as he bowed to him.

“Yes, My Lord” He obliged with formality as Rodrigue let out an awkward smile at the knight next to him.

“Please, no formality. We are sibling after all” Rodrigue reminded him as the knight let out a hearty laugh at his request.

“Force of habit. Come with me my niece, I will show you around the monastery” The knight said to Annette as she snapped out of her trance and went over to her uncle.  
“Lead the way, Uncle” The knight smiled underneath his helmet as he led Annette around the monastery while Rodrigue stayed behind to talk to Seteth.

\----------Some Time After----------

“Be safe now, Felix dear” The orange-haired woman said as she bid her son goodbye and went back into the carriage to return home. Felix stood there watching the carriage go away as he huffed and carried his belongings inside. Truth to be told Felix didn’t want to be here in the first place. All he wanted was to stay home and trained his swordplay in peace, but his caring mother couldn’t help but worrying about her son and soon she enrolled him to the academy without his say in the matter. For what reason, she would send him here? For Felix Flavien Dominic? As he made his way towards the dorm area, thanked to a particular knight’s instruction, he took a glance around the place to get himself familiar to the area and spotted a particular female student there. Dark blue hair with auburn-colored eyes, short stature and that cheery face of her as she walked along with a knight accompanied her, who was also approaching the dorm area as he was too.

“Oh hello there, are you a student here?” Annette asked once she saw the orange-haired Felix approaching her and her uncle as he just looked away from them.

“What if I am, I have no business to be here” Feeling angry from his mother sent him without his opinion on the matter, Annette felt confused about his words but nonetheless held her hand confused Felix for a bit.

“I’m Annette Huguette Fraldarius. You can call me Annette if you want” She introduced herself whilst Felix still looking away from her. But somehow, Felix couldn’t help but to turn back to look at her and somehow... felt entranced by her beauty-He immediately shook his head snapping out of the trance and looked at her to see her still holding her hand out for him to shake.

“Felix. Felix Flavien Dominic” He introduced himself briefly and left to find his dorm room leaving Annette hanging and being confused more by his behavior as her uncle frowned at the Dominic heir under his helmet.

“I didn’t know the heir of Dominic would be that rude. Let’s move on, shall we?” Annette nodded and followed her uncle while looking back at the Dominic heir with curiosity as he lugged his belonging to the second floor of the dorm area. Felix would later exchange look with the Fraldarius heiress as she walked away with a knight beside her. As soon as she was out of his sight, Felix continued carrying his belongings to his room while pondering about the heiress.


End file.
